


what needed to happen

by groovychick5742002



Category: Hercules (2014)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovychick5742002/pseuds/groovychick5742002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that I thought was missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what needed to happen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters. I just thought that the movie was missing something.

Hercules was walking through the forest looking for his lost friend from thebes. He walked towards a lake and heard a horrible shrieking noise that he recognized as his missing comrade. He slowly treaded thru the high grass till he came upon his friend. He looked cold & afraid. Hercules got on his hands & knees crawling towards him. "My friend," said Hercules, "it's gonna be alright. Please come with me & I will take care of you." He put his hands onto his friend's face, calmly stroking his face. "I'll take you back to the camp with the others." He picked him up & cradled him to his chest. The other team mates were working on a battle plan when Hercules walked back into the encampment. Hercules walked into his tent & asked for some water & rags to help heal any wounds his comrade had. Hercules gently removed his clothing & gave him a quick sponge bath. His friend was shaking so Hercules stopped & gave him a few quick kisses on his face then resumed cleansing his wounds.  
Hercules walked into the back part of the tent & pulled out some warm blankets. "We need to get you warmed up my friend," he said removing his clothing. "Body heat," said Hercules, as his comrade tensed up while he stripped off the robes. His friend had seen him nude before, just not in this fashion. Hercules held his arms out towards him, & his friend immediately threw his arms around his waist. "My sweet friend," said Hercules, "I will take care of you. Let me make love to you." His friend smiled & nodded his head. Hercules kissed him passionately. He kissed down his chest towards his sex. He took the slick shaft in his hands & then lowered in into his mouth, licking & sucking every single inch of the thick member until his comrade came in his mouth. Hercules swallowed every single drop. He took some oil that was in a bowl near them & put some onto his fingers. He took one look at his friend & put his oil slick fingers into his friend's ass. He moved them around, slowly but surely stretching & loosening the tight skin. His friend tensed & keened at the feeling of this. He took some more oil & slathered his cock all over, bringing it to full arousal. He then picked up his friend & slowly lowered while adjusting him for both pleasure & relative comfort. His friend smiled at him then started to arch his back. "I've got you my love," said Hercules, "I need you to move with me alright." Hercules was sitting on his knees & his friend was in his lap. Sweat slicked between the two of them. Hercules kissed him so passionately, his friend came all over the both of them.  
"I'm close," yelled Hercules, "I love you so much tydeus!" Hercules cried into his friend's chest & tydeus kissed him on his face. "Thank you my love," said tydeus. "I need you to come with me when we are finished helping the people of this small village." "I shall," replied tydeus, "as soon as we are finished. We will have a beautiful life together."


End file.
